1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to capacitors, and more specifically, to capacitors formed as a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Capacitors are used in some form in most integrated circuits and thus formed as semiconductor devices. They are used for a variety of purposes including filters, amplifiers, sample and hold, analog to digital converters, storage devices, power supplies, as well as others. A particular use may have a higher importance on precision and other uses may have a higher importance on the magnitude of capacitance. In all cases though, it is beneficial to have small size and ease of routing the connections to and from the capacitor.
Thus, regardless of the application, there is a need for additional advancements in providing a capacitor with more efficient routing and/or size.